Thank You, Stiles
by Anne Aunyme
Summary: Il y a quelqu'un dans sa cuisine... [ Petit cadeau pour Sc0ps 0wl ]


**Attention Lemon et léger Fluff !**

* * *

Il y avait un bruit dans la cuisine. Ce n'était pas qu'une impression, il était certain qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Ça ne pouvait pas être son père, sinon il aurait entendu la voiture. Ça ne pouvait pas être Scott, il l'aurait appelé. Ça ne pouvait pas être Derek, il ne ferait pas de bruits. Ça ne pouvait pas être... Bref, il allait arrêter la liste là, ce n'était certainement pas quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Mais qui serait assez fou pour se rendre dans la maison du Sheriff en pleine nuit ? Mise à part un fou, effectivement. Il prit sa batte de base-ball et entreprit d'avancer lentement jusqu'en bas. Peut-être aurait-il dû appeler son père ? Mais il ne voulait pas l'alerter pour rien, il avait déjà bien assez de soucis par sa faute. Et puis il n'était un petit humain faible qui passait son temps à crier à l'aide !

Avançant à pas de loup, et faisant grincer le bois sous ses pieds à chaque pas, il arriva bien à l'étage en-dessous et se tétanisa. Il y avait bien quelqu'un, dans son frigo ! La porte du frigo se ferma soudainement et Stiles sursauta tout en hurlant en voyant deux yeux jaune luire dans le noir.

\- AAAAAAAH ! Tout en brandissant sa batte, sans pour autant approcher l'autre.

La personne en face de lui n'esquissa pas le moindre geste, se fichant apparemment de la trouille bleue qu'il foutait à l'hyperactif.

\- Sérieusement, t'as rien de mieux qu'une batte ?

Stiles se calma aussitôt, reconnaissant la voix, même s'il refusait d'admettre que ça pouvait être lui. Alors juste pour être sûr, il alluma enfin la lumière et afficha des yeux ronds.

\- Theo ?!

\- Salut, Stiles.

La chimère continua de manger la tarte aux noix qu'il venait de piquer dans le frigo, comme si de rien n'était. Stiles continua de l'observer, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

\- Okay, je suis certainement en train de rêver, je vais aller me recoucher et tu ne seras plus là demain matin...

\- C'est ça, fais donc.

\- Sinon pourquoi tu serais dans ma cuisine en pleine nuit alors que tu es censé être six pieds sous terre ?

\- Parce que j'ai réussi à m'échapper et que je n'ai pas manger depuis deux mois.

\- Mais pourquoi chez moi ?

\- Parce que je sais qu'il y a toujours une clé dehors dans votre petite cachette...

Merde. Il pourrait continuer à être dans le déni et croire que ce n'est qu'un rêve mais il avait ce pressentiment qui lui disait que tout cela était parfaitement réel. Il fronça les sourcils et avant de lui foncer dedans avec violence et de réussir à le plaquer contre le frigo.

\- Dégage de chez moi !

\- Oh allez, Stiles... c'est du passé. Maintenant il n'y a plus les Dread Doctors... soupira Theo, ce qui fit rire jaune l'humain.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? Comme si tu avais besoin de qui que ce soit pour être un enfoiré !

\- Eh ! Je ne suis pas le seul enfoiré que vous connaissiez, et la plupart du temps vous les pardonnez comme si de rien n'était ! Pourquoi pas moi ?

\- Parce que tu as tenté de tuer mon père !

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention et tu le sais. Il est vivant en plus.

\- Si tu crois que c'est suffisant...

\- Et qu'est-ce qui le serait ?

Stiles cligna des yeux. Est-ce que Theo était vraiment en train de lui demander ce qu'il pourrait faire pour se racheter ? Non... il y avait forcément quelque chose là-dessous. Une perfidie quelconque, un plan foireux d'enfoiré. Il soupira et se détacha de la chimère.

\- J'appelle Scott. Mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion car Theo venait de lui attraper le bras.

\- Je suis sérieux, Stiles, quand je dis que pour moi c'est du passé.

\- Et moi je suis sérieux quand je dis que ça ne l'est pas pour moi ! Theo esquissa un sourire en coin.

\- Je me suis promis que quand tout cela serait terminé, je ferais quelque chose.

\- Comme aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis ? Tenta Stiles.

\- Pas vraiment, je dirais même tout le contraire.

Theo l'approcha de lui et sans que Stiles ne puisse s'y attendre, ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes, respirant son odeur comme si c'était la première fois qu'il respirait. Stiles frissonna et posa une main sur le torse de l'autre pour le repousser au moins un peu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- Ça me paraît évident... non ?

Il plongea son regard dans le sien et se sentit étrange, surtout en sentant le cœur de la chimère battre sous ses doigts. Était-il censé savoir ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Non, il pensait que non. Pourtant les intentions de Theo lui paraissaient claires, surtout lorsqu'il se lécha les lèvres. Il déglutit.

\- Je ne t'obligerais à rien, si tu ne veux pas... il suffit de me repousser.

Le repousser ? Oui, il aimerait bien... Sa main était toujours sur son torse, pourtant il ne le poussait pas, comme si toute force l'avait quitté et dans un mouvement qui lui parut infiniment lent, Theo posa enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes. Vous pensez que ça le ferait réagir ? Effectivement, il donna un petit coup de langue et l'instant d'après il lui donnait un baiser profond et brûlant.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Theo lui fasse autant d'effet, c'est vrai qu'il l'avait toujours trouvé séduisant. Mais aussi flippant. Pourtant à cet instant toute pensée avait quitté son esprit, il se contentait d'embrasser avidement cette bouche qu'il désirait tant, étouffant un gémissement. Il sentit la main de l'autre se glisser dans son pantalon pour masser la verge qui commençait à devenir vraiment dure. Un soupir érotique lui échappa et Theo reprit ses lèvres de plus belle tout en le portant dans ses bras pour l'emmener jusqu'à la chambre.

Il allongea l'humain, sa langue caressant avec envie la sienne, avant de se détacher de lui pour enlever son haut. Il fit luire ses yeux en contemplant cette peau au teint laiteux qui lui semblait tout à fais parfaite. Il vint embrasser sa peau, la léchant avec délectation, titillant la moindre parcelle de peau pour tirer le plus de frissons possibles du jeune homme sous lui.

Il l'avait voulu à la seconde même où il avait recroisé son regard quand il était revenu à Beacon Hills. Mais il marchait sur des charbons ardents et il ne pouvait pas se permettre une telle folie, surtout que Stiles se méfiait de lui comme la peste. Il avait raison, d'ailleurs. Il avait bien essayé de le détourner pour le faire entrer dans sa meute mais avait tristement échoué. Maintenant, plus rien ne le retenait.

Theo allait de plus en plus bas alors que la corps gracile commençait à bouger sous lui, impatient, émettant une plainte de temps en temps, Stiles n'était pas totalement pour... mais n'arrivait tout simplement pas à le repousser, sa conscience se laissant fondre par la chaleur de son bas-ventre. Il avait toujours pensé que sa queue ne décidait pas pour lui, mais commençait à en douter. Il ne pourrait plus jamais faire la leçon à Scott qui est sortie avec une chasseuse alors qu'il est un loup-garou.

Il émit une gémissement en sentant la bouche de Theo se poser sur son membre, puis l'engloutir avec gourmandise, il aurait voulu râler un peu plus sur sa façon d'agir mais ce qu'il était en train de lui faire était terriblement bon et excitant, il se cambrait en poussant des petits cris alors que ses doigts se crispaient dans les cheveux de la chimère. Cet enfoiré jouait avec lui en plus, sa langue jouant avec la peau gorgées de plaisir, mais le quittant dès qu'il sentait l'apogée arriver. Il se sentait affreusement frustré.

Theo se détacha de nouveau de lui et Stiles émit une véritable plainte de frustration, ce qui le fit sourire. Il termina de le déshabiller avant d'en faire de même et Stiles écarquilla les yeux devant l'imposante virilité de son ami d'enfance. Bordel de... ça n'allait jamais rentrer !

\- Tu comptes faire quoi avec ça ? Demanda-t-il en déglutissant, faisant ricaner la chimère.

\- Exactement ce que tu penses que je vais faire.

Et avant que Stiles puisse protester de nouveau, Theo colla de nouveau ses lèvres aux siennes, lui écartant outrageusement les cuisses.

\- Rassure-toi, je vais te faire du bien, tu vas voir...

\- Ouais, heu, sinon on peut s'arrêter là...

Quoique non, il n'avait aucune envie de rester dans cet état. Mais Theo ne fit de toute manière pas attention à ce qu'il disait et vint lui relever le bassin avant de venir nicher son nez entre ses fesses et laper doucement son intimité, faisant émettre un petit gémissement de surprise à son humain. Pourtant il n'arrêta pas, bien au contraire, sa langue venant humidifier cet endroit à souhait avant de pouvoir écarter les chairs tendres de celui qu'il désirait.

Après un moment où il l'avait fais gémir à outrance, il remit son bassin contre le sien, et tout en revenant l'embrasser avec une passion dévorant, il le pénétra doucement. Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître pour Theo Raeken, il n'avait aucune envie de lui faire mal. Sans doute parce qu'il n'avait pas non plus l'intention que ce ne soit qu'un coup d'un soir, même s'il ne savait pas encore vraiment comment il allait faire pour se l'accaparer.

Stiles fit un petit mouvement de hanche, impatient, et Theo se mit à bouger en lui, donnant d'abord des petits coups assez réguliers, puis il alla plus profondément et plus rapidement, venant frotter contre un endroit particulièrement sensible, qui faisait se cambrer le corps sous lui, parcouru d'un plaisir intense. Il continua quelques instants ainsi, alors que Stiles s'accrochait à lui, le faisant vibrer de bonheur, avant de jouir tout deux dans un même gémissement rauque.

Et si vous pensez que ça s'est arrêté là, c'est que vous connaissez mal Theo et Stiles.

O O O

C'est quand il entendit les pas de son père dans l'escalier que Stiles se réveilla en sursaut et agit précipitamment, il poussa le corps de la chimère qui tomba lourdement sur le plancher dans un bruit pas très glorieux. C'est là que la porte s'ouvrit sur son père, lui portant un regard soupçonneux.

\- C'était quoi ce bruit ?

\- Un bruit ? Quel bruit ? J'ai rien entendu moi.

\- Hmm... C'est toi qui a mangé ma tarte aux noix de pécans ?

\- Ta tarte aux... merde, c'était Theo qui l'avait mangé. Non.

\- Stiles, il n'y a personne d'autre dans cette maison... pas vrai ?

\- Oui ! Euh je veux dire... je suis peut-être somnambule ? Ce serait pas étonnant, je me réveille encore fatigué !

Son père le fixait, vraiment soupçonneux, avant de regarder tout à coup derrière la porte comme s'il s'attendait à y voir quelqu'un. Ce qui était sans doute le cas. Nouveau regard méfiant vers Stiles avant de finalement faire demi-tour en fermant la porte. Stiles attendit que les pas de de son père se soient éloignés avant de se pencher pour croiser le regard agacé de Theo, dont les mèches de cheveux à présent un peu trop longues lui tombaient sur les yeux de manière trop sexy.

\- De toute façon, dès le départ tu n'avais rien à faire dans mon lit... fit remarquer Stiles avec un sourire malicieux.

Theo roula des yeux et l'attrapa par le col pour lui coller un baiser langoureux dont il se rappellera longtemps. Il esquissa un sourire.

\- Joyeux Thanksgiving.

* * *

 **\- Et tu vas me dire que ça, c'est pas mignon ?**

 **\- J'avoue, ça ne devait pas l'être autant...**

 **\- C'est pour compenser certains de tes chapitres trop sombre, peut-être ?**

 **\- Non... Tu crois que c'est ça ? Mince, je vais devoir limiter la casse chez Stiles alors... je vais devoir m'en prendre à Theo.**

 **\- *facepalm* je me demande parfois si tu le fais pas un chouia exprès...**

 **\- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui te fait penser ça ! *sifflote***


End file.
